


When Everything's Made to be Broken

by wetbellamyblake



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbellamyblake/pseuds/wetbellamyblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after he left she thought that their parting seemed cold, like every conversation they had in the past weeks. It hit her then, that there was the possibility that he might die in battle. There was the possibility that she would never see him again and suddenly Anne felt sorry for her behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Everything's Made to be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Anne did not die and this takes place before the battle of Bosworth.

Anne looked around the scenery while she waited that someone would help her down her horse. She still wasn't sure if it was a good idea coming here but now she was and there was no turning back. It was already hard enough to find someone who brought her here. Everyone kept saying that a battlefield was no place for a woman but Anne insisted that she needed to go.

She gave the man who helped her down a light smile and asked about the King's tent. After the man showed her the direction where to go she slowly made her way to Richard's tent.

After arriving there she undid her cloak and slipped it off her shoulders. She sat down on a chair and closed her eyes. She felt exhausted, the trip was more tiring than she thought it would be. While she felt herself dozing off she remembered the last time she had seen her husband

Richard did come to her to receive her blessings before going to battle. The night after he left she thought that their parting seemed cold, like every conversation they had in the past weeks. It hit her then, that there was the possibility that he might die in battle. There was the possibility that she would never see him again and suddenly Anne felt sorry for her behavior. 

Now Anne found herself sitting here, in his tent and awaiting her husband.

"Anne?", she heard his voice and was suddenly on her feet, facing Richard who was standing at the entrance of the tent.

The look on his face seemed troubled and his eyes give away that he was not happy to see her.

"Please, don't be mad at me.", she said as she slowly started to walk towards him but stopped suddenly.

"A battlefield is no place for a woman. You out of all should know that.", he said, his voice cold and a shiver went down Anne's back as a the images of Tewkesbury showed up in her mind.

"Forgive me.", Anne said and looked down.  
"I didn't mean to upset you.", she added.

"Then why are you here?", he asked and Anne brought her gaze up to look at him again.

She found herself at a loss of words. In her imagination everything seemed so easy but in reality she found it very difficult to find the right words.

"I...just wanted to see you and say something that I forgot when we parted the last time.", she tried to explain and felt herself relax at the sight of Richard's lineaments softening.

As Richard started to walk towards her Anne smiled lightly. Her smile faded as she noticed his face becoming hard again. He grabbed her arms, forcing Anne to look him directly into his eyes.

"Anne, go home, please. I don't want you to be here.", he said softly and Anne flinched and his words.

“I’m sorry.”, she whispered and looked down again.  
“I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable with my presence.”, she added.

Richard sighted softly and let his hands wander down her arms until he reached her hands and squeezed them softly.

“Anne, your presence doesn’t make me feel uncomfortable, you should know this. I just want you to be safe but that can’t be here on a battlefield.”, he said and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Anne lifted her head to look at him again.  
“I’m also here to tell you something…”, she started but Richard put a finger on her lips to silence her.

“Leave it for after the battle.”, he said and Anne’s eyes widened.

“Richard, but what if you…”, she replied but he interrupted her.

“I wont.”, he murmured placing another kiss on her temple.  
“Not if you give me a reason to life.”, he added, smiling lightly before kissing her softly.

Anne sighted as she felt his lips on hers and her arms went automatically around his neck where her fingers tangled in his hair. She was surprised on how passionate the kiss had become and was breathing heavily as he parted from her.

“I will search for someone who will accompany you to Leicester. You can stay in the inn and wait for my arrival there.”, Richard said and turned around to leave his tent.

Anne went back to the chair where her cloak was and put it on. She looked up as Richard entered again.

“Someone will accompany you to Leicester.”, he said after he stood before her.  
“We will see each other tomorrow then.”, Richard added and Anne nodded lightly. Turning around to leave, Richard grabbed her arm and stopped her movements.

She looked questioningly at Richard who only draw her closer to him and placed another light kiss on her lips before he let her go and she left the tent making her way back to her horse.

Later that night Anne was kneeling at the window, her hands clasped together while she prayed for her husband’s victory. Sleep didn’t come to her tonight so she thought that she could use the time usefully and pray for Richard.

She also used the time to think of what would happen after they returned back to London and Anne was certain that she needed to leave, otherwise it would be too hard and painful for her.

She never wished for Richard to be heirless. She saw it as her duty to let him divorce her and search a new wife, one that was not barren. As hard as it was to accept it, she knew it was the only choice left and she rather wished herself far away when the moment was there that he had found a new Queen.

Anne spend the next day in the inn. Her heart stopped every time she saw someone arrive, in fear he would bring news that would destroy her world even more than it already was. 

It was starting to get dark when finally a man entered the room and everyone started to courtesy. As Anne looked up from where she was sitting she saw that it was Richard who was standing in the middle of the room, his eyes searching for someone.

A smile spread on her lips as their eyes met and Richard crossed the room until he was standing in front of her. 

Anne noticed a small scratch on his face and let her fingers brush softly over it.  
“You’re hurt.”, she whispered and he took her hand in his, bringing it to his mouth and placing a kiss on it.  
“It’s nothing.”, he said and smiled lightly before turning around and ordered to have the food brought to his private room.

After Anne and Richard had dinner in his rooms they were sitting by the fire. Richard had taken a bath quickly before dinner arrived and his hair was still a little bit wet. 

“You wanted to say something, yesterday.”, Richard broke the silence and took a sip of his wine before he looked at Anne, who’s gaze was focussed on the fire. 

She nodded slowly before turning her head to look at him.  
“I just wanted you to know that I love you.”, she said and found herself surprised by how strong her voice seemed.

Richard smiled and seemed to be lost in thoughts for some moments before he answered.  
“You do?”

“How could you doubt it?”, Anne asked, not bringing her eyes away from her husband.

“You gave me not much reason to believe it in the past months.”, he simply answered and sighted.

“I’m sorry for what I did. Deep down it was not my intend to hurt you.”, Anne replied and looked back at the fire. 

“I know, you were just grieving.”, Richard replied and held his hand out to Anne who noticed his movements from the sight of her eye.

She took his hand and let him pull her out of her chair as he stood. Just as Richard was about to kiss her she took a step back which caused him to give her a questioning look.

“When we return to London I will make arrangements to move into a convent.”, Anne said and let out a loud breath in the end. She was relieved that it was finally out.

Richard looked at her for some moments. His mind seemed to progress what she’d just said.

“Anne?”, he asked after he’d progressed it.

Anne sighted and lightly shook her head.  
“Richard, please. Don’t make this any harder than it is. You’re a king and you need an heir and I’m...I can’t give...I failed.”, she explained and looked at him.

“I don’t need an heir.”, Richard suddenly shouted and Anne cringed away at his sudden anger.

Richard started to walked up and down in his room to contain his anger. He would surely not allow Anne to leave him. They passed the following minutes in silence before he finally stood in front of her again.

“Anne, you cannot leave me.”, he firmly said.  
“I don’t need an heir. I only need you by my side, Anne. I cannot be king without you.”, he added and brushed a strain of hair out of her face.  
“I love you, Anne. Don’t leave me.”, he murmured.

“Richard…”, Anne whispered.  
“You love me? Truly?”, she asked.

Richard stepped back and hold his hand out to her.  
“Let me show you how much.”, he said and smiled as Anne took his hand. 

He pressed her against him before he captured her lips in a soft kiss. His hands went to her back where he started to unlace her dress while their kiss became more passionate.

Anne’s hand went under his shirt and brushed lightly over his stomach. She felt his muscles clench and Richard moaned into her mouth.

When they both parted from the kiss to breath he turned Anne around to finish unlacing her dress until it pooled at the ground around her feet.  
After Anne turned around and pulled his shirt over Richard’s head he bent his head and started to kiss her throat.

“Richard.”, Anne murmured as her hands took a grip on his hair while his lips went from her throat to brush over her shoulders. His fingers went under the straps of her under gown and slipped them over her shoulders until Anne was standing completely naked before him.

A shiver went over Anne’s skin as she felt her nipples harden over the sudden cool air. Richard’s hands started to caress her breasts before his lips followed them and let Anne’s mouth escape a moan.

With closed eyes she brought her hands to his breeches and brushed lightly over his hard erection which caused Richard to growl. After Richard was freed from his breeches he placed Anne carefully in the middle of the bed, hovering her and capturing her lips in another passionate kiss.

While their tongues fought for dominance he let his hand wander over her body until he reached her sex and started to pleasure her with his fingers. When he felt her arousal he introduced first one finger, then another into her.

Richard’s other arm was around Anne’s shoulders, holding her close to him while his fingers continued to move in and out of her. Her head was resting on his shoulder while she was moaning into the side of his throat and her fingers closed over his erection, stroking it slowly.

“Richard.”, Anne moaned as he added a third finger and his thumb brushed over the bundle of nerves which made her shudder.

“What do you want, Anne?”, he asked, his voice already deep with passion.

When Anne didn’t answer he bent his head down and took one nipple in his mouth, making Anne feel like she was about to burst.

“You.”, she finally moaned and Richard stopped his movements to look at her.

He waited until she opened her eyes and looked back at him.  
“And for how long will you want me?”, he asked, his thumb brushing again over her sensitive spot which made Anne shudder again.

“Forever.”, she answered and his mouth were on hers again while he rolled on top of her. Richard parted her legs further with his knees before thrusting into her, causing them both to moan out loud.

While Richard kept on moving in and out of her and increasing the speed of his thrusts his hands grabbed hers, clasping their fingers together and bringing them over her head.

Anne felt her orgasm approaching and with some more thrusts Richard send her over the edge where she felt like she was exploding, taking him with her and forcing him to spill himself into her.

Later they were lying in bed, the soft linen covering the lower parts of their bodies. Anne’s head was resting on Richard’s shoulder while he was placing a kiss on her forehead once in a while. 

She felt her eyes close against her will and Richard chuckled as he noticed that.  
“I’ve quite exhaust you.”, he said softly and pulled the covers completely over their bodies.

Anne smiled lightly and nodded.  
“Yes, you have but I was already tired because I didn’t find much sleep last night.”, she replied and snuggled closer to him.

“Then sleep now.”, he murmured and placed a light kiss on her lips.  
“We’ll have tomorrow to talk.”, he added and after some moments he heard Anne’s steady breathing, showing him that she was asleep.

_Christmas 1488_

Exhausted Anne entered her chambers after the festivities have ended. She was a bit surprised to find Richard standing by the fireplace.

“Richard?”, she asked and he turned around to smile at her.

Anne closed the door and walked over to him, coming to stand next to him.

“What were you thinking?”, she asked as she saw the thoughtful glance in his face and he smiled.

“You know me too well, don’t you?”, he asked and draw her to him, so he could place a soft kiss on her lips.

“I was informed that you consulted a midwife and a physician this morning.”, he murmured and looked at her.

Anne smiled at him. Of course he would be informed. After another two years of trying to get her pregnant even Richard seemed to have given up. They talked about putting Teddy as his heir and they planned to announce it at the beginning of the next year. 

But now, with god’s will, it won’t be needed anymore.

“I did, indeed.”, she replied and her smile grew a bit wider.

“Anne?”, Richard asked and she could hear that he was almost dying to know what came out of it.

“I’m with child.”, she softly said and squealed as Richard lifted her up and spun her around laughing.

“Richard, let me down.”, Anne laughed as he let her to the ground again.

Richard took her face in his hands and looked at her.

“You have no idea how much I love you.”, he said and Anne laughed again.  
“I love you, too.”, she replied and closed her eyes as he finally bent down and kissed her.


End file.
